Stories
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Emily secretly write, but doubts herself. Will someone be able to convince her that she is amazing at what she does? HP


AN: Ok so I have Emily's problem all the time, but instead of Aaron Hotchner, I have my best friends. So this is dedicated to them! Thanks you girlies!

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my own insecurities!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Emily sat in the back of the jet, her notebook open in her lap. The pen she was holding ran across the pages, leaving her thoughts on paper. She didn't notice Aaron watching her until he moved to sit in the seat across from her. She paused briefly to look up when he sat and flashed him a smile.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked, genuinely curious. Emily flushed slightly before she closed her notebook and slid it back into her laptop bag. Aaron looked a little hurt at the action so she decided she needed to explain her actions.

"Sorry, I don't let anyone see that notebook" she said. She was so in love with him that she just wanted to blurt out what she did, but she worried that he would either judge her or make fun of her. She was scared of his reaction.

"Ok sorry, you just looked deep in thought so I came to see if you wanted to talk" Aaron supplied. Emily smiled and reached across the table to grab his hand in hers. She gave it a small squeeze when he didn't pull away.

Aaron smiled at her boldness. He loved her with all of his heart, but he was afraid to say anything. He was afraid of her reaction. The squeeze gave him hope; hope that she felt the same way about him that he did about her.

"I'm fine Aaron, but thank you for caring" she replied. She quickly dropped his hand when she saw Dave coming up the aisle, watching them closely. They both knew the whole team was pushing to get them together, but neither one realized they didn't have to be afraid of the other's reaction.

"Any time Emily" he said before getting out of the seat and heading towards the coffee. He planned on spending his night finishing up reports and he would definitely need the caffeine.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Everyone go home, we can finish reports tomorrow" Aaron called into the bullpen. He watched everyone throw their reports back on their desks before leaving. He watched as Dave was the last to catch the elevator, giving him a warning look before he jumped on. Aaron turned to go back into his office when a notebook sitting on Emily's desk caught his eye. It was the same notebook he had seen her writing in on the plane. He looked around to make sure no one was around to witness what he was about to do. He ran down the stairs and over to Emily's desk, picking up the notebook before he headed back to his office. He flipped on the light and shut the door behind him. He sat behind his desk and opened to the first page.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Emily came flying in. She had no idea where her notebook is and she couldn't let anyone else find it. She thought her writing was horrible and didn't think she could live with the shame if anyone saw her work. She tore through her desk, trying to find it. She didn't hear or see Aaron open his door and stand there waiting for her.

"Emily" he called gently. Emily's eyes snapped up to look at him when she noticed what he was holding. "Are you looking for this?" Aaron asked holding up the notebook. She nodded as she moved towards him, only to have to enter his office.

"Sir, if I could just have it back" she tried. Aaron motioned for her to have a seat. Emily slumped down in the chair, waiting for the mocking or teasing to start, but was surprised when he sat quietly, watching her. "I know it's bad, but it helps me relax after cases" she defended. Aaron chuckled and handed her the book.

"Emily, that was far from bad. That was exceptional" he said. Emily's shocked eyes met his and she saw the pure truth and love hidden in them. She smiled and blushed, looking down in embarrassment at the compliment. Aaron smiled and walked around the desk, kneeling in front of her. "I love you too Emily" he said before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his. Emily slowly leaned into the kiss until she was sitting on her knees next to Aaron. He tangled his hands in her hair and pulled him closer. He laid them down on his floor and let his hands travel her body.

"I love you too" she gasped out as Aaron's lips trailed down her neck while he worked on unbuttoning her blouse. Aaron smirked into the kisses. Emily was never so happy to write a story about her and Aaron.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so let me know what you thought! Please!


End file.
